


Lemon Moon

by Elenhin



Series: Apple Pie [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Apple Pie, Gen, Lemon moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequal to Apple Pie, just like Apple Pie it is based on a line from the One Word at a Time series by Aramirandme81 who was kind enough to give me this challenge. This is a direct linked sequal, but should work on it's own. </p>
<p>The word was Lemon Moon, the line was; “Okay so Denmark doesn’t completely suck.” Anders says and shoves another slice of spongy lemon cake into his mouth before Axl can eat it all.</p>
<p>And Anders should learn to sample the snacks of a country before he makes a statement.... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Aramirandme81 as always, wither her great stories and kindness, I'd have a much tiner playground to muck about in. Thanks... :D *hugs*

Lemon Moon

 

“Okay so Denmark doesn’t completely suck.” Anders says and shoves another slice of spongy lemon cake into his mouth before Axl can eat it all.

 

“Told you bro,” Axl declares with a grin, almost bouncing in his seat. Anders gives him something of a smile, but Axl isn’t really sure if he’s happy or not. It can be really hard to tell with Anders.

 

When they presented the apple pie to the others, Anders had really laid it on. They had made the pie to see a palpable result, and he’d be damned if he let that go to waste. However, he couldn’t eat it, and so Axl declined out of sympathy, but Anders made it very clear that the others were expected to eat it.

 

That was when Axl decided it was time to play the ‘baby brother’ card. Complaining about how it was so unfair Anders had nothing to eat when they had worked so hard on it. He also pointed out Anders had burned his hand, which made Mike and Ty grin for some reason.

 

“It should be a great pie then,” Mike grinned. “There’s a supermarket just down the block. You can get something for you and Anders there.”

 

“I don’t have any money,” Axl reminded him and Mike sighed before handing him a couple of bills. “I want the change back Axl.”

 

“Sure,” he nodded. Heading to the supermarket he looked through the selection. He pounced on the Lemon Moon, knowing it to be a great cake. Given the state of Anders fridge, and the money Mike had given him, Axl figured it was his duty to make sure his brother got fed. Properly fed, on propre food. No crappy junk, so he quickly made a rough estimation of how far the money would go, then proceeded to fill his basket.

 

Mike was just taking beers out of  the fridge when he got back so he headed over to him and handed him the coins with a small grin.

 

“This is all the change you got?” Mike demanded. “Fucks sake Axl, what did you buy?”

 

“Tons of stuff,” he grinned. “And I knew you’d be kinda pissed, but I did it for Anders, and I thought that was the point of all this shit. He and I working it out, stop being pissed at each other and be nice?”

 

“It was,” Mike agreed. “But explain how spending my money does that?”

 

“I saw Anders fridge, there’s nothing there that doesn’t have two weeks of fur growing on it. He’s not really been eating at all Mike. And he won’t do it cause we tell him too. I figured a junk food snack fest is more what he needs. I mean, I know the shit is no good. There’s no nutrition in it and Ty will just about freak, but Anders used to love it. I figured it’d make him feel good, and he needs to.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Mike cut him off. “Doing it for Anders, all good. Next time, do it cheaper,” then he took the beers over and watched Axl bring out the junk for himself and Anders.

 

“Yeah, so you were right for once,” Anders smiled, watching the others eat the pie made him smile.

 

Mike could barely keep a straight face, Ty was trying to discretely pick a strand of hair out of his mouth, and Olaf pushed his plate back before joining Anders and Axl.

 

“I declare you two to be satisfactorily straightened out,” he stated. “And you did good, both of you, but that pie is crap, so you had better be ready to share.”

 

“Sure,” Anders snatched up the last of the lemon moon, then handed his grandfather a different cake.”But them bastards had better eat it all,” he stated.

 

“They will,” Olaf promised, taking a bag of crisps and smiling a little to himself. If Anders and Axl could join forces against the other two, they would be okay.

  
The End

 

Please comment, the cricket is hungry, and again as always urges that the magnificent and awsome One Word at a Time series by Aramirandme81 be read.... 


End file.
